


can i get a light? | woosan [ateez]

by jjongsseason



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongsseason/pseuds/jjongsseason
Summary: who would have thought losing a lighter would change someone's destiny? neither wooyoung nor san did.© jjongsseason 2019......♡......not a native english speaker so please don't mind the grammar issues and typos~





	1. Chapter 1

the prologue.

* * *

 

wooyoung had recently moved to the city of seoul. his dream job was to be a writer, specifically a novelist, what caused most of his stress and his not really strong addiction to cigarettes.

 

he was walking to a bar near his apartment as he wanted to smoke after writing some chapters for a novel he had been writing, yet he didn't know his lighter fell from his pocket.

 

without knowing what to do, he asked a lonely strawberry scented boy smoking, _"can i get a light?"_

 

and that's the story of how just a lost lighter made someone's destiny completely change.


	2. ⤷one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of everything.

jung wooyoung, a very happy and optimistic person, he would often have his ups and downs; reason why he smokes most of the time. he used to live in the city of seoul, but moved to busan due to his mom's work. but now, he has finished school and is moving back to the city, seoul.

click here to choose your character !  
**wooyoung** || san

 

**continue** | cancel

 

character chosen successfuly! {< _resuming_ >}

 

  
wooyoung was walking to his new appartment, feeling lost even if he used to live there. he didn't really remember the city as he moved to busan when he was 6. finding his new apartment took him some time.

after half an hour walking around he found the building and entered, the reception gave him his now own keys and he took the elevator to his floor, floor 9.

he got out of the elevator and reached into his pocket to retrieve the keys. he unlocked the door of his new home, being welcomed by a small but modern place with stunningly clean floor and pretty white walls.

the apartment looked big, it was kind of empty. a sofa in the middle of the living room, a small table with a plastic chair next to it and a mattress with a single pillow at his bedroom.

even if he didn't have much money to buy furniture, he smiled proudly and went to leave both of his suitcases at his bedroom. he ran around the apartment and sat on the sofa when he finished inspectioning his now own little place.

he turned on his phone, receiving notifications from his old friends that were excited to see him again, opening them inmediately.

**_ 8 _ ** _** unread messages ** _ _**.** _

  
**mango** **:**  
jung wooyoung where are you!?  
woowoowoowoo  
_delivered | 12:37pm_

**ho** **:**  
get on nowww >:(

**joongie** **:**  
guys, he must be tired please let him get some rest...

**ho** **:**  
fine i'll stop

**mango** **:**  
but i want him to get on soon

**joongie** **:**  
he will soon, don't worry.

**mango** **:**  
i hope so

**you:**  
hi guys !!! i'm home now  
_delivered | 4:15pm_

  
**joongie:**  
YOU'RE ON! how are you feeling?  
are you tired? you must be exhausted.  
have you eaten- wait i can cook for you right now!  
it's really cold outside stay warm ok?  
did you sleep well?

wooyoung smiled cutely, giggling a bit. hongjoong used to take care of them since they were kids and it would never change.

**you** **:**  
calm down joong !!  
i'm perfectly fine, i can't wait to see you all~

 

**ho** **:**  
wooyoung! hi!  
i missed you so much let's meet soon

 

**mango** **:**  
my wooyoung!! i cant believe ur back pls i cant wait to see u and fill ur little face with ki- WAIT i can't do that i love my boyfriend!!

 

**you** **:**  
jongho !! i missed you too don't worry we will meet soon  
wait what boyfriend?

 

**joongie** **:**  
if you knew how whipped they both are...

 

**ho** **:**  
they're the best couple!! they look cute together :D

 

**you** **:**  
ok let's talk about that at the sleepover, come to my new apartment i'll wait for you all~

 

wooyoung sent the address of the building and went to his bedroom to grab a bag full of snacks from one of his suitcases, placing them on a table. 

 

...♡...

 

the door bell rang making him jump from the sofa. he did little jumps from excitement to the entrance unlocking the door and screaming out of happiness.

 

the three boys were best friends, and they promised their friendship would never end. indeed, it really wouldn't; no matter what nothing would tear them apart.

 

he welcomed and greeted them with tight warm hugs, inviting them to go in.

 

they all went to the living room and sat on the floor, opening the snack bags and else.

 

"now!!! we got to talk about a lot of things, specially mingi" the smallest one said raising his eyebrows and staring at mingi.

 

"ok ok ok ok so his name is jeong yunho~~" mingi said his name with a soft voice while his own eyes started to glow, it looked he got the universe inside them everytime he would talk about his _treasure;_ making everyone look at him with a bright smile.

 

"remember the café we all used to go to together? i met him there! he is the barista and i would go everyday so... we became friends and then it just happened! it's the best decision i've ever made, i would never let him go" he said.

 

"that's so cute for you to say mingi" the tiny one said pouting and hiding his head on his knees. "i wish someone said that to me"

 

"hey hongjoong ! you're the best decision i've ever made, i would never let you go~" wooyoung said raising hongjoong's chin and holding his hand to cheer him up. 

 

"thank you but" you could see hongjoong's cheeks turning bright red even if he looked down to cover it. "you know... someone else"

 

"of course i know you want someone else! i was just trying to make you feel better" wooyoung was the one looking down now.

 

"i'm sorry! i appreciate that woo, you're great" hongjoong said, making wooyoung look at him and smile.

 

...♡...

 

the boys talked for hours and hours about their lives and memories, watched movies and played videogames. the night was spent like that leaving them all exhausted.

 

they eventually decided to sleep when they realized it was five in the morning. hongjoong and wooyoung agreed to share the sofa, letting the others use wooyoung's mattress.

 

"goodnight friends~ sleep well and dream about angels" wooyoung said smiling before closing his eyes. 

 

but he didn't know he would be the only one to dream that night, and not about the angels.

 

_**mel | @jjongsseason:**_  
this might not be the best but i tried shdbdvf, i hope you liked it !!

thank you so much for reading this story and supporting it )): it means a lot to me, i hope you all like it; love u !!

 


	3. two,

wooyoung was walking along a corridor that led him to a room completely consumed by darkness.

when arriving at the room all that there was, was a red telephone booth covered with flowers and plants; some were red, orange and yellow.

the telephone inside it was ringing so he decided to enter and answer.

he answered the phone, it was silent for a few seconds until the only thing that was heard was _"we will meet again."_

he was confused, so he hung up. in that moment a black silhouette showed up a few meters away from the telephone booth with a cigarette lighter approaching to him more and more.

the silhouette ignited the steel lighter, throwing it into the flowers and setting them on fire.

wooyoung let out to scream as he saw his surroundings becoming only fire, the silhouette giggled and a _"just wait for me"_ was said from it right before vanishing.

            

he found himself sweating on the cold floor, hongjoong sitting next to him and staring. "is everything ok? you fell off the sofa not long ago.. you kept making noises" hongjoong said.

wooyoung yawned and rubbed his eyes, standing up and sitting on his sofa. "i had a nightmare, that's all. i screamed in it so that's probably why i kept making noises..." he said to hongjoong, who was looking at him with a worried look on his face.

"i see, at least you're ok and didn't hurt yourself when you fell off the sofa, right? he looked at his knee, noticing a purple bruise.

"i'm ok, don't worry" he looked at his knee and rubbed it. "it's just a little bruise" he faked a smile, still concerned about the dream he just had. "it doesn't seem ok though, what was the dream about?" said the worried one. wooyoung went silent for a minute, then said "it's nothing."

he turned on his phone, it was almost eight in the morning. "should we wake them up?" wooyoung asked and looked at them sleeping.

"we should, we are going out in like 15 minutes" hongjoong said and wooyoung nodded.

they shook mingi and jongho so they would wake up, jongho did yet mingi was deep asleep, nothing new.

after jongho woke up completely he helped them both to wake up mingi, until they had to choke him with a pillow so he'd wake up.

mingi woke up from a jump, making everyone get startled. they all laughed looking at mingi's confused look on his face.

"we need to hurry up! we are going out in 10 minutes mingi" jongho said running to change his clothes, so did the others.

wooyoung took his clothes from one of his suitcases at his bedroom, coming back with a casual but elegant outfit. a grey blazer, light blue ripped jeans and black shoes.

"so where are we going?" mingi asked. "to the mall, then the café" hongjoong said looking at him.

"CAFÉ!! i'm going to see yunho~" mingi said cutely clapping his hands from excitement and happiness.

...♡...

  
they arrived at the mall. wooyoung was very excited, he looked like a little kid looking and jumping around with the brightest smile he could ever show.

"let's go to the videogames store" jongho said, already running to the mechanic stairs. they all laughed and followed jongho, they were amused once they entered the store.

 

they saw a console, wooyoung literally almost fell in love with it. he didn't have much money as he used most of it to move so he couldn't really afford it. the others noticed how much wooyoung liked it, he was quite sad. the others said they'd go to the bathroom so wooyoung decided to go to the nearest clothing store by himself.

 

he entered one and started to look for clothes that would fit him and his style, he brought some outfits to the fitting room. as soon as he got out after trying all the clothes he had chosen, the boys were waiting for him, mingi was holding a plastic bag, the box of the console inside it could be seen.

"take it as a welcome back present from us" mingi said handing him the bag. wooyoung was amazed, he couldn't believe what their friends just did for him. "i can't accept it! that's too much money" he exclaimed. "we owe you so many birthday gifts, just take it so you won't get bored when you're free!" jongho said smiling.

 

wooyoung smiled back and hugged them all, thanking them and taking the bag.

 

after two hours, they finally got out of the shop with many bags on their hands. they entered some other shops, bought a few things and then went to the arcade of the mall.

 

...♡...

 

"MOVE IT TO THE LEFT!!! WAIT NO, RIGHT! GO RIGHT!! THERE! GRAB IT NOW!!" jongho said yelling at wooyoung, in the attempt to win a plushie inside the claw machine for mingi. it was the fourth time trying to grab the same plushie, he finally succeeded and gave the brown small teddy bear to mingi.

 

"you can give it to yunho now! i hope he likes it" wooyoung told him. "that's so sweet!! thank you wooyoung, he will like it a lot~" mingi said making his adorable eye smile more visible than it could be.

 

"i'm hungry now..." hongjoong said. "should we go to the café?" jongho asked. "yes! i can't wait to meet that lucky boy... yunho" wooyoung smiled and booped mingi's nose.

 

the boys left the place, getting in the car. mingi's heartbeat racing as hongjoong started driving to the café, where he would see his boyfriend.

            

 

**_ mel | @jjongsseason: _ **

pls this chapter was so boring but the next one is the important one !!! hehe i swear this has a plot, he will get there very very soon <33


End file.
